


Stardew

by atzushi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gaming, M/M, Spring, yunsang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzushi/pseuds/atzushi
Summary: Yunho is known to be a gaming addict but this time around, Yeosang is the one who seems to be so hooked up with his game.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Stardew

It was a freezing morning coming off from a raging, stormy winter night and the coldness still lingers inside the dark room. In the middle of their queen-sized bed, there Yeosang lies where he subtly moves around to find some heat. “Yun?” He stretched out his arms and reached for the space beside him but there was no reply. Yeosang cannot withstand the shivering cold of the room and decided to peek his eyes open, stared at the clock that reads _‘7:24_ AM’ and wriggled himself out of the comforters slowly to search out for his boyfriend.

“Yunho?” He called out as soon as he stepped outside of the door, voice still hoarse from his sleep. Yeosang still has gotten no response from the other but begrudgingly sighed as he walks towards the noise downstairs. In his relief, he saw his boyfriend in the living room, sitting on the couch, eyes fixed on the monitor, focusing on whatever game he was doing.

Yunho was never a morning person. If so, he was more a nocturnal that sleeps at wee hours of the morning after a night long gaming making Yeosang a bit stunned for seeing him play so early in the morning. If his memory serves him right, Yunho slept around the same time he did and that the giant was spooning him last night to sleep. And so, Yeosang ran his hand into his boyfriend’s shoulder before hugging him from the back.

“Good morning.” Yunho kissed the petite boy’s hand that was wrapped around him, still focusing on his game. “You’re awake… so early.” Yeosang muffled on his neck. “Did you even sleep last night?”

“What do you mean? I was with you last night.” The taller one tried to laugh off making Yeosang squint his eyes in disbelief before detaching himself from the hug.

“Uh Uh. Right.” Grumbling sarcastically, he shimmied his way to sit on Yunho’s lap. “You win, I’m sorry” The taller apologized, kissing the top of Yeosang’s head.

It was in fact that Yunho did sneak out of the room right after putting Yeosang to sleep since the other was complaining to him on how lonely and he was to sleep alone in their room. Of course, they’ve been together for how many years already that the petite boy could see through his lies.

“Let’s go back to bed, please. It was cold without you.” Yeosang sniffled as he shifted his position so he would be facing the other, burying his nose on the crook of his neck.

 _‘Maybe you should have worn some pants, then.’_ Yunho thought at the sight of his boyfriend who was only wearing his hoodie that he _stole_ from him with only his undies underneath but chose not to say because God knows how the other would argue and bother him even more.

“Just a few more minutes, baby.”

“No.” He replied sternly. “We are going back to sleep now.”

“Five minutes, top. Please, hmm?” Yunho bargained, both eyes and hands still on the game but the latter was making it hard for him due to his continuous movements and whining.

“Okay. Fine.” Yeosang smirked as he settled down, turning back into the monitor's direction with his evil plan in mind. And so, when Yunho let his guard down a bit, the latter used the opportunity to quickly reach for the laptop’s power button, holding it a few seconds making the whole screen turn black.

“Hey! I thought you said okay?” The taller of the two stared at his boyfriend’s face, who’s facing and clinging to him back, in shock.

“ ** _We_** _are_ going back to sleep.” Yeosang wrapped his legs around the tall boy’s waist and squished his cheeks making his lips blob like those of the fish. He made sure to emphasize the _‘we’_ in his sentence making his boyfriend sigh in defeat.

“Alright, _your highness._ Please hold unto me.”

Yunho stood up and carried the giggling boy back to their room. Although it’s not a time to really go back to sleep, both of them snuggled under the covers and slept through the day once more. 

\---

“Still playing?” Yunho asked as he passed by his boyfriend, who was playing with his switch on the couch, on his way to get some water in the fridge which he had gotten no response from the other. He made his way back to the blonde and settled himself beside him.

“Why does this feel like a déjà vu?” He chuckled as he leaned his head on his arms to stare at the very preoccupied boy who is not responding at all.

It was just a few days ago when the tables have finally begun to turn around.

\- -

“What are you playing?” Yunho asked the deeply immersed boy who’s taking over his switch. “Stardew valley.”

“Hmm? Don’t recall having that?” He raised his brow in confusion knowing that he never played it before and more or less have bought the game.

“You don’t, that’s why I purchased it, duh.” Yeosang responded sassily, rolling his eyes making the taller flick his forehead hard.

“Ouch!”

“You asked for it.”

Yunho learned that Yeosang knew of the game through a recommendation from his best friend, Seonghwa, whom the blonde had whined and snitched about his boyfriend not giving him the attention he wanted. Yeosang was too much of an _attention seeker._ The blonde actually asked for advice on how to hog all of Yunho’s attention and Seonghwa literally told him, _‘Then try hiding his gadgets or might as well steal it.’_

The older really held himself back from rolling his eyes from all the whining. But of course, Yeosang knows that it won’t work because he would easily give in to the giant’s puppy look so the older just told him to try play something to know what his boyfriend sees on his game to be immersed too much.

\- -

It has been days since Yeosang started playing the game and he was already hooked up. Although, he still asks for his boyfriend’s attention, settling himself on Yunho’s lap and makes him cuddle with him as he plays the game. Just like how they are currently in, right at the moment.

“Spring, summer, fall, or winter?” Yeosang started the conversation making the latter hum in reply.

“Spring?”

“Great choice. Now, who do you think I should marry?”

“What?”

“I think Sebastian is pretty cool. Alex seems to be very domestic.”

Apparently, it was part of the game where the character can choose from the bachelors whom to marry so Yeosang was asking him to choose from his possible candidates which made an idea spark from his mind. Yunho has been thinking for a while, so maybe he could try.

“Me.”

“Huh?” Yeosang paused his game and stared at the taller in bewilderment. “You okay, bro?” He asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Marry me.”

Silence came in between the two and Yunho felt his heart shatter a bit upon hearing the other’s response.

“No.”

“No?”

“You don’t even play. How can we get married here, dummy?” Yeosang giggled and after hearing that, Yunho wasn’t sure anymore if he wanted to laugh or to cry.

“Right, ha ha.” Not pushing more into the topic, he let his boyfriend continue to play his game.

There goes his chance. 

\---

Spring time has come and it was absolutely the couple’s favorite season of all time. Not too much shivering cold in the winter and not too much blazing heat in the summer. It was the perfect weather for them to go out especially the flowers have already bloomed making the ambiance brighter, countering the dullness of autumn.

Yunho and Yeosang are out of the confines of their apartment this time around. It was late in the afternoon and the sun has already set as they walked along the park that was fully decorated with fancy lights and equipped with different stalls for today's spring festival. Ever since the two have known each other, they never failed to miss the festival and it has been ten years already.

Yunho did his research this time around.

“Hey, where are we going?” Yeosang was so confused as to why the giant begins to pull him towards the hill near the river where there are lesser people around.

“Just follow me.” When Yunho found a good place, he settled down, patting the space beside him for Yeosang to sit. It was under the newly blossomed Sakura with the moon and the stars shining above their heads.

“So?”

“So, what?”

“Why did you bring me here, you fool?” Yeosang rolled his eyes making the other laugh in amusement.

“I just want to be alone with you, can’t I?” He replied as he stared at the stars that Yeosang holds in his eyes, those eyes he fell for making the blonde’s cheek dust with the hues of pink and red.

“Close your eyes.”

Yeosang just closed his eyes without retorting anything back, still not recovering from his boyfriend’s words. He felt Yunho’s warmth as he got closer once more and noticed that the taller man seemed to be putting a necklace around his neck which made him even more confused. He sure knows that it wasn’t their anniversary nor any of their birthdays so why would the latter give something for him.

“Open your eyes.”

Once he did, he gazed upon the necklace. It was some kind of a seashell pendant that seems way too familiar for him.

“I’m pretty sure you know what it means, right?” Yunho has this grin on his lips, having some sort of fun looking at Yeosang’s reaction.

“H-huh?”

The pendant was sure familiar. Although his brain is quite not functioning and can’t really think, he sure saw this pendant somewhere.

_‘Seashell… seashell. Where in hell did, I saw this?’_

“ _When you're ready to pop the big question, you'll need to give them a_ _'_ ** _Mermaid's Pendant_** _ **'**. Everyone knows what it means when you present them with one of those._ That’s what the game says, right?”

 _‘Mermaid’s Pendant???’_ Yeosang is so close to questioning his whole existence. As he repeats those words in his mind.

“Merma-… wait! Shut the front door!”

After all the confusion, he finally remembered where he saw it. It was in a game. It was in his stupid game all along. He’s really torn into laughing for the giant using a game reference or crying because finally, the person he loved the most is proposing to him.

“Okay, hold up.” Yeosang chuckled as he regained his confidence to retort back. Which is now making Yunho nervous as hell.

“Have you even reached the criteria to do this?”

Yunho sighed in relief before staring at the starry night and replied confidently. “Well it did say that you need to earn ten hearts of friendship. This is so absurd but, we’ve been knowing of each other for ten years.”

He paused and stared back at the blonde who’s staring at him with amusement. “Give a bouquet at the eight hearts of friendship to date. Eight years into our friendship, we started dating. Do I not still have the criteria?”

Yeosang smiled as he reminisced about those memories. Those years he has been with the person he loves and will love throughout his life.

“I still can’t believe you’re proposing through a game reference.”

“Right?” Yunho laughed as he stood up and reached his hand for the other to hold which the latter accepted and stood up as well.

“I haven’t replied to you yet?”

“That was not even the proposal.”

“What?”

Yunho suddenly got down on his knees, fumbling at his jean pocket. “It’s been what? Ten years? And I really can’t seem to see a life without you, love. I might have ignored you sometimes but I want to give every you’ll want from me.”

Yeosang was speechless and was already a crying mess as he heard those words and saw the ring Yunho took out from his pocket. It was real. He was finally being proposed to.

“Marry me?”

“Yes!”

Yunho placed the ring on his now fiancé’s finger, kissing his hand along the way before he got tackled on the ground with Yeosang above him, bawling his eyes out.

“I love you.” He caressed his cheeks and wiped away those tears as he stared lovingly at those eyes.

“I love you too.”

Yeosang was the one who closed the gap between them and slowly aimed for the much-awaited kiss.

_Needless to say, it was perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~   
> Please excuse my rustiness, it has been years since I last wrote :((  
> All I write now are chemical formulas and scientific words lol  
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoy this! Say hi to me if you saw me on twt ♥


End file.
